


Beyond the Borders

by Lil_Minnie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have the power of god and anime on my side, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Suicide Attempt, Swordfighting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Minnie/pseuds/Lil_Minnie
Summary: A long time ago before anyone can even remember. There was peace. No major war, No danger, No pain. Or so it seemed. Sounds good right? Wrong, In no war, there is no unique. In no danger, there is no adventure. In no pain, there is no emotion. One person changed all of that. That person made people see the world for what it really is. It doesn't seem good but would you rather live a beautiful lie, or the painful truth.





	Beyond the Borders

This story all started with a broken sword and a training session.

A boy was teaching his younger sister how to fight. She got distracted easily so he was getting frustrated. "Molly! Pay attention! If you wanna fight then you are gonna have to listen. Pick up that sword." Molly laughed nervously and picked up the wooden sword on the ground. "Hehe sorry, Chip. I just got distracted again." 

The boy sighed and lowered the sword. "Molly this is serious, if you wanna be a soldier then you gotta let me teach you." Chip was leaving to be on the guard soon and he wanted to teach his little sister how to fight, he knew he might not come back. Nobody knew why, but in the guard. People just disappeared. Molly whined with guilt her eyes. "Do you have to go?" 

Chip nodded silently and got back into stance. He asked "You ready?" Molly had a smug look on her face as she too got into stance. "Always." She brought up her sword and she moved quickly, clashing the two together. All of the sudden there was a crack noise and her sword was broken. Chip smiled and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl." Molly moved his hand away and arched her brow. She swept his leg out from under him and sat on top of her brothers chest. "You talk too much." Chip groaned and tried to push her off. “Get off me you son of a b...” Molly slapped him in the face. She hated when he cussed. “No. Stop doing that.” She got off him and offered a hand to help him up. That’s when the bell rang. Molly jumped from the sudden noise and a frown grew on her face, she had a feeling that something bad would happen. "Well that's your call." Chip took her hand and got back up. "Yeah... Here. If I don't come back, I want you to have this." He handed her a leather bracelet that he has had since she could remember. Molly playfully punched his arm. “Stop with the chick flick stuff. Get out of here your bothering me.” She crossed her arms and tried to make it easier on her for him to leave. Chip hugged his sister. “Promise me that you will be safe?” Molly pushed him away. “Yeah, yeah go! You’re gonna be late.” Chip saw Jack but he didn’t say anything, he ran off to the grounds where the new guard members would meet.

Jack came running up behind Molly and tackled her to the ground. He was two years older than her, about the same age as Chip. “MOLLY! Guess what?!” Molly's eyes widened as she saw it was her friend. She rolled her eyes. “God Jack! What?” He grinned from ear to ear. “Hey.” Jack was always a border between a good kid and a bad kid. He was a troublemaker that followed the rules. Jack was also Mollys best friend, never once has he left her side. They have been friends for as long as they can remember. Jack came from a family of hunters, so he knew his way around a gun pretty well.

Molly pushed Jack off of her. "Do you have to do that? You scared me, man." Jack sat beside her on the ground. “Aren’t you excited for your brother? He is a good kid, he can handle things on his own.” Molly rolled her eyes. “If by excited you mean ten thousand percent terrified. Then yeah.” Jack saw the bracket on her arm, he knew it was Chips. He and Chip and he have grown up together. Molly tried to smile, it was heartbreaking to see her brother go. Jack looked her in the eyes. “He will be fine Molly, I promise.” He faintly smiled. If it was one thing Jack could do, that made people happy. Molly leaned her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, I guess you are right.” 

Unfortunately, Jack was wrong. Chip went missing and after four years, they stopped looking and declared Chip dead. Though there was no body found. There was a funeral. All of his friends were there, Molly was his only family. Chip was a friend of everyone’s, even if the person he met was a total stranger. Molly was now sixteen years old, out of every day of the year. They declared him dead on her birthday. People kept coming up to Molly, apologizing to her. She didn’t understand why they kept saying they were sorry. They had nothing to do with it. She had never seen so many people in one room before. What hurt was how many people he affected. Molly ran out after about fifteen minutes. She wouldn’t let anyone see her cry. She ran out the building and stayed outside. Jack saw her and followed her, he had no idea what was going on. He went outside and saw her curled up next to the wall. He sat beside her, studying her expression. “Molly...” She didn’t answer, and could barely hear him. Molly had tears running down her cheeks and her whole body was trembling. Jack had never seen her like this before. His heart sank from seeing how broken she was. His first reaction was to hold her as close as he could. “It’s okay... I got you.” Molly tensed up and shook her head and wiped away her tears. She cuddled closer to him. Molly’s worst fear came true. She had no family left, her mom died when she was a baby. Nobody knew where her dad was. Now Chip was gone. She mumbled out. “Jack... I’m scared.” Jack placed a friendly kiss on her head. He knew her fear. “You’re not alone. I’m here.” Mollys lip trembled as she looked at the bracelet her brother gave her.

A couple of years later, Molly’s heart hardened. She would spend time training and practicing. Molly lived alone now and she got used to it. Jack would come over every weekend and try to drag her out of the house. Trying anything to get her out of the house. She would always say. "Maybe tomorrow, Not now.. kinda busy." Jack gave up and stayed with her instead. He often ended up passing out at her house. Molly cared about him enough where she would wake him up and get Jack to his house. When the time came for the guard sign up, they asked her to join and she refused. They only ask a hand-full of people to do it and she ended up getting into a fight with the guard. Jack had to stop her. 

Molly had tears in her eyes as she screamed. "Jack let me go!" Jack held a tight grip on her arm pulling her back. "No, You are gonna hurt the guard or they are gonna hurt you," Molly yelled, getting extremely defensive. "So what?! They deserve it after what they did to Chip!" Jack was about to say something until one of the current guard members stepped up. “Either you are coming with us or you are against us.” Molly gritted her teeth and stood toe to toe with this guy. Jack knew when to back off. She looked the guard member in the eyes and it was obvious to everyone that she was pissed off. “I would rather DIE than spend fifteen minutes with any of you!” Her green eyes flashed with fury. She continued. “I would rather take you on any day than be under your protection. So I am one hundred and ten percent against you.” Molly walked off easily. Nobody had the guts to say anything.

That night, Molly was planning on leaving before they had a chance to kick her out. Molly packed her stuff in a small duffle bag and flung it over her shoulder. Jack was standing outside of her house, hoping he could change your mind or at least convince her that she shouldn’t go alone. Molly was leaving the house and she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Jack? What are you...” Jack interrupted her. He wouldn’t look her in the eyes. He was too scared to look at her face and see her mad. “You think that I would just let you leave... just like that? I’m not letting you leave in your own.” He shot back.

Molly paused. Thinking of something to say. “I’m not living in a place where there is people are living a lie. This is something I have to figure out on my own.” Jack snapped and looked her in the eyes. “You can’t run from them forever.” She locked eyes with him. Not showing any signs of regret or fear. “Yeah? Watch me.” Molly backed away slowly and went outside of the borders. 

Nobody has ever gone past the borders. She was alone, and it was dark. Molly wished that she told Jack to go with her. She heard a voice behind her. “Molly...” Molly grabbed her sword and knocked the person on the ground. “Who are you?” The person let their hands up in surrender. They had a tremble in their voice. “Calm down it's me, Jack.” She rolled her eyes and helped him up. “I told you I could handle this on my own,” Jack mumbled and dusted himself off. “When have I ever let you do something stupid alone?” 

Molly grinned and walked deeper into the woods, now with Jack beside her. It seemed as if the farther she got away, the more she noticed her surroundings. She could keep her cool as long as Jack was there. It was pitch black and she heard something growling. She mumbled. “Jack... please tell me that’s your stomach.” Jack backed away from her. The moonlight shined through the trees and it gave a clear showing of her surroundings. He whispered. “Molly... don’t panic.” 

That only made her panic even more. She rambled. Getting nervous. “What do you mean ‘don’t panic’? If you don’t want me to panic then don’t tell me anything about it.” Jack kept a calm expression and pointed behind her. “Look behind you...” She peeked over her shoulder and there was a wolf with its back arched down. They were in its territory and it was ready to pounce. Molly carefully reached for her sword and the wolf growled even more. She noticed that the wolf wasn’t using one of its hind legs. Molly slowly got down to the wolf’s level and laid the sword down in front of it. Jack looked at Molly like she was the stupidest person alive. “What are you doing? Are you crazy?!” Molly hushed him. “You’re gonna scare it. Just stay back. I can handle this...” Jack rolled his eyes and almost screamed. “The hell you can. That’s a wolf.” She ignored Jacks warning and she stayed still, looking the wolf in the eyes. It was like a very intense starring match.

Story’s were told about how a prophet will come and defeat the guard. The prophecy goes. ‘They will be loyal to others, even strangers. Completely selfless. They will be patient and be smart. Even when everyone they love has been lost. They will keep going, as the one who will cause peace or danger. Many people have tried to fulfill these prophecy’s, including Chip but none of them went outside of the border. The wolf tensed up as she took a step closer. Molly kept eye contact with the wolf and let her whole guard down. She lifted a hand close to the animals head. It looked as if it was about to bite her. “I want to help you... Alright.” She said calmly. The wolfs growling got quieter and it laid down. Jack watched in awe as she took the thorns off of one of the wolf’s legs. He ranted. “What is this!? Did you just jump out of a Disney movie or something? You can’t just do that to a wild animal.” Molly laughed and She motioned the wolf back into the woods where it then ran off. “I saw how it wasn’t using its back leg, I thought that It may have been hurt.” Jack crossed his arm “But you don’t just go up to something that dangerous and do something stupid.” 

“Jack, stop. It’s over it’s done. Let’s go.” She talked as if she was just done with his drama and she was. “Where are we going anyways?” Jack asked. Molly smiled and laughed a little. “We, my good sir, are going to Hell.” Jacks eyes widened. “I-I’m sorry what?” Molly playfully punched his arm. “Come on, Can’t you take a joke?” Jack shook his head. “No, no I can’t. Molly we are in the middle of nowhere for a stupid reason.” Molly’s eyes got narrow and she picked up her sword that was on the ground. “What reason is that...” Jack absentmindedly said. “You are here because your brother died. Trying to give his death some purpose. Molly I’d hate to be the one to tell you this but he’s not coming ba-“ 

Molly had a tight grip on her sword, she shoved Jack into a nearby tree and held the sword to his throat. He flinched. “I’m here to show people the truth about what’s going on. That’s ALL! I never asked you to come with me. My brother has nothing to do with this, so either be a friend and keep your mouth shut. Or leave, and you will never hear from me again. Make your choice.” Jacks eyes went wide. He has never seen her this pissed off before in all of the years knowing her. He nodded politely and She put her sword back and let him down. “Good..” 

They kept walking and Jack was completely silent while they walked on. He didn’t ever see this side of her. He has seen her break down, lash out, even full batshit crazy. But... What he just saw, was different. Not her reaction but the look in her eyes. He saw pain and fear. He saw the broken girl she really was. Molly came to a stop and her knees gave out. She almost passed out. Jack caught her with his arm and pulled her back up. “Maybe we should stop here.” Molly nodded. “Yeah... that sounds good.”

She sat down on a broken tree stump. Jack stayed up and what he saw was really bothering him. “Molly... what was that?” She tilted her head and acted like she had no clue on what he was talking about. “What was what?” Jack motioned to her sword. “What was that? You acted crazy and you were...” Molly spoke softly and she wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Alright. It was nothing.” Jack snapped and he almost screamed. “That wasn’t ‘nothing’. I will worry about it because I-I care about you.” Molly shook her head and stood up, dusting her pants off. “We should keep going.” He grabbed her arm. “Are we not gonna talk about this?” She suggested in almost a pleading manner. “No, we aren’t. Drop it.” 

Jack asked with a sigh. “Wanna a piggyback ride?” He always used to do it when they were little. Molly was always a small girl so she wasn’t heavy. Molly nodded and got on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. Jack had a slight smile appear at the corner of his mouth. “Alright...” He said softly and he walked until he saw two different paths. Jack didn’t want to wake her up but he had to. “Molly, which way?” She groaned tiredly. “I don’t know... pick one. It doesn’t matter.” Jack picked the left path and it lead to an old house. It looked as if part of it was burned at some point but it looked stable. He thought nobody has ever lived outside of the borders. He let Molly down and she was struggling to get back on her feet. “What?” She then saw the house and her eyes went wide. She remembered seeing it somewhere but... she thought it was only a dream. 

Jack wiggled the doorknob and it seemed glued in. “The door is locked.” She shook her head with a smirk on her face. “No... it’s not. Nothing is ever locked.” She turned the door simply and it clicked. “That wasn’t locked.” Jack mouthed in disbelief. ‘What the hell..’ She peaked her head in and looked around. There were a few things in there likes a bookcase and a chair but what made it weird was the pictures. Molly picked up a frame and blew the dust off of it. 

There was a family... something she wished she had. Every time she would ask about her parents, Chip would tell her ‘one day you will find out for yourself.’ Molly touched the frame and threw it on the ground. The glass shattered and it scattered everywhere. Jack flinched at the sudden aggressive behavior. “Why did you do that? We don’t even know who or what lives here.” Molly replied with a straight face, her eyes focused. “I know who lives here." He scolded. "So that means you have to smash their pictures?!" 

Jack lifted his head with a sigh. "Who?" Molly took the picture out of the broken frame, carefully taking the pieces of glass off the picture. She studied it before answering him. "My parents.." She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "She was here. My mom was here." Jack smiled at her out of pity. "Molly, your mom is d-" Molly cut him off and her voice broke. "She was here, Jack! Mom was here!" Her eyes turned glassy and he sighed. "How do you know? You have never met her." Molly unfolded the picture. It was a date but no year, and it said a simple word, ‘Left.’ “That was the exact date and. Tell me that wasn’t a coincidence.”

Jack shook his head and looked at the word then repeated it. “Left...” He thought for a minute. “What if...” He walked up ten steps from where the picture frame was. He walked Left six steps from there. Molly’s birthday was October the sixth. Jack stomped on the floorboard and it sounded hollow. He looked at Molly and stuck his tongue out at her, feeling prideful. “Who’s the dumbass now?” She shook her head. “Still you.”

Jack lifted up the floorboard and there was a music box. He picked it up and dusted some dirt off of it. “Okay. Explain this.” Molly took it. Something about it looked so familiar. She took it from him and opened it. Music started playing from it. Inside it was two letters carved in it. ‘GP’. Jack noticed that she was completely puzzled. “Let’s take a break. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.” Molly nodded in agreement. “Yeah okay. I guess we are staying here for the night. Right?” Jack sighed and looked away from her and back to the opened door. “It’s pretty dark out. You should get some sleep.” 

Molly smiled “Yeah. What about you?” He got some wood from the side of the fireplace and threw it in the furnace. He took a match then lit it and immediately threw into the pile of wood. “We could sleep in shifts. It’s no use if both of us are tired.” Molly crossed her arms and took a blanket from the chair then laid in front of the fireplace. Jack sat in the chair. While Molly tossed and turned in front of the fireplace. She asked “Jack? You still awake?” Molly looked up and noticed that he was sound asleep. She grinned and covered him with a blanket. Not really tired herself.

Not much long after that, the door opened. It was a man, he looked rough and he looked pissed. Molly reached for her sword but before she ever did this man had her pinned up against the wall. He looked like a hunter from carrying a gun. “Who are you?” Molly growled, her emotion quickly changing. “I could ask you the same thing.” The man squeezed her arm tightly. She hissed and her chest felt tight. “Ow! You’re hurting me.” The flames from the fireplace sparked up and the light made an outline of the man's face. Her expression got hard and she got one of her arms loose and punched the man in the nose. He backed away and he looked at her in surprise. “What the...” 

She got her sword out quickly and Jack woke up from hearing the two fight. He jumped up and caught on. “Molly! Stop. Let’s just go.” She looked at him and it was the look she gave him before. Except more violent. He kept his mouth shut. The man mumbled quietly. “Molly...” She asked again, the sword pointing to him. “I’ll ask you one more time. What’s your name?” He got up slowly when he noticed that she was scared. “My name is Gray Palace.” 

Her eyes got darker and Jack asked quietly, confused about the situation. “Who is that? Do you know him?” Molly looked over at Jack and back at the man. She took a few steps towards Gray. “You were never there. You never even stopped by. You were there from him but not for me. Did you just hate me?! Was that it?” 

Gray had his hands up in surrender trying to show her that he meant no danger. “Molly, calm down,” Jack asked a little louder. “Can someone fill me in? Please.” Gray sighed and looked towards Jack. “I’m her father.” Jack pulled her to the side as soon as he said that. “You couldn’t have told me that yourself?” Molly still had a hard expression, she couldn’t process it with him, Jack, there. “Leave.” He tilted his head, feeling a little hurt. “What are you...” Molly repeated. “Leave. Or stay outside waiting for me. I need some time to talk to him alone.” Jack sighed, he understood kinda but he still felt hurt. “Fine but... don’t take to long.” Molly went back inside to her dad. She closed the door and her whole guard melted away when Jack was out of her sight. 

Gray stood there, unsure of what to say. Molly turned and looked at him, filing him in on everything and ranting. “Chip is gone... I don’t know where mom is. You were gone. The only person I had was Jack. Jack was the one who was there. He shouldn’t have been, that wasn’t his job. That was yours.” Gray sighed and rubbed his neck. “I had to leave, they kicked me out. Chip was protecting you. That’s what I told him to do when I left.” 

Molly gritted her teeth, her green eyes flaring. “Do you not care that he is gone? Chip is dead. He is GONE. He is your own son and you don’t seem to care. Though I’m not surprised, you never really cared about your kids, did you?” Gray tried to calm her down as much as she could. “Molly please listen..” She snapped back. “No! You listen to me! You left, you were never there. I never had a father to tell me everything was okay. I never had someone to pick me up when I was down, but he did. You left ME, not him.” 

Gray sat down in the chair and folded his hands, thinking of something to say. “Well, what do you want me to say? Anything you want to hear, I will tell you. When you were a baby, I made some bad choices and your mother was gone... I was a terrible father. I had no choice to leave. You can cuss me out, and scream and yell. I deserve that. I know I do. Molly, I’m sorry.” 

Molly opened the door and slammed it closed, her emotions were all crazy now and she felt like she was gonna break down. Jack had his back against the wall. He heard every word. Molly grabbed his hand and pulled him. “We are leaving.” Jack resisted, taking Grays side. “He is your father. You have to at least hear what he has to say.” She turned around to look at him, her eyes were glassy and her throat burned from screaming. “Jack... He left. He was there for Chip. Chip had a mom and he had a dad. He had a stable family, he had a mom who loved him and he had a dad who never left. But for me...” Tears formed in her eyes. “Jack... I had nobody. I never had a mom who would hold me when I was sick, I never had a dad who would teach me how to ride a bike or take me out dancing.” 

Molly’s voice broke and she choked on her tears. Jack hated seeing her like this. “I don’t have anything. I was raised by my brother. He taught me everything that I know. He taught me how to fight. He taught me to be who I am. Having him here is bringing everything back and it’s like I’m alone all over again.” Jack was a little hurt by her saying that she was alone. “I was there. Molly, your dad is here now. He wants to be in your life. Don’t you want that.” Jack had noticed that she has been broken ever since Chip was gone, but Molly never said anything. “Give him a chance.” 

Molly hugged him shyly and buried her face in his shirt. She asked quietly. “Jack...” He smiled shyly. He liked it whenever Molly was all soft-hearted, it was kinda cute. “Yeah?” She mumbled softly. “Thank you... for everything. When Chip left, you were there as much as you could be. Thank you for that...” Molly’s heart felt lighter than it ever did. In a weird way. She finally got most of everything out in the open, but some things should stay a secret. Jack laughed. “Alright, Stop being sappy and go talk to your dad.” Molly nodded and she took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

Molly kicked in the door. Gray turned and looked at her like she was crazy, with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She crossed her arms. “Fine. I could use your help. How do we stop the guard?” Molly sighed. He perked his head up. “First of all, loose your attitude,” Molly rolled her eyes and scoffed. “second, don’t be a bitch. Alright. I want to help.” Mollys eyes gleamed and she stood her legs farther apart. “The farther your legs are apart, the more power you have.” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment. “Can you be normal for two seconds?” Molly’s eyes widened nervously as she awkwardly grinned. “NOpe!” Gray stood up. “You are just like your mother. Emotional one minute, can’t be serious the next minute.”


End file.
